Introducing Detective Swarek
by kitkat2012
Summary: I had an idea for a Sam back-story and wanted to introduce new characters, basically a mini-episode. This is set a few months after S2 finale when Sam and Andy are back at work and they are together. Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.
1. Part One

_**I had an idea for a back-story for Sam and wanted to introduce a new character from his life.**_

_**This is set a few months after S2 finale when Sam and Andy are back at work and they are together.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part One<strong>_

"We need to find her!" said Jerry with a look that is mixed with worry and urgency.

"I know!" Sam replied.

"We can't have a vigilante cop from out west running around our city doing God knows what, Sammy."

"Well… let's see what we know about her. She came down because she was looking for the guys who hurt her child" Sam said as he was walking back and forth in the parade room, scratching the back of his head with his right hand.

"But we are still missing a huge chunk of the story" Jerry interjected "and while we are waiting for the background check on that cop, we are useless. Where is McNally anyway? Wasn't she supposed to be here by now? Wasn't she supposed to talk to someone out west who knows that cop? I mean, who is she? What the hell went on?"

"Relax buddy, ok?" If McNally is not here yet then she's still busy doing what you told her to do. I'll check on her in a few minutes if it will make you feel better". Before Sam could finish talking, Andy came in into the parade room. She didn't even look at Sam, which made him wonder if everything is all right. But, this was not the time for personal issues.

"So here's what I got" Andy began talking while looking only at Jerry. "After making a few calls to some of Frank's contacts out west I finally got to speak to her sergeant. Her name is detective Matilda Roe but everyone calls her Matty, which is why we thought she was a guy at first. About three months ago, her daughter, Brynn, was kidnapped by some gang members in retaliation of her arresting one of their leaders. They demanded his release for the girl. The police found where the girl was held and there was gunfire. Somehow, the girl was hit in the back and she has been paralyzed since - can't walk. Her sergeant said that Det. Roe has been grief stricken since and has taken some personal time to be with her daughter in the hospital and through rehab. Now here is where it gets interesting…" Andy continued to talk to Jerry while Sam listened closely. "Apparently, about a week ago, the doctors said to Det. Roe that her daughter might never walk again and that she should start making peace with it. According to her sergeant, that was her breaking point".

Before Andy could continue Sam interrupted her. "That's it?" he gave her a look as he always does when he's looking for answers, with both eyebrows raised. Only this time, he was also looking for a clue to what is it that is bothering her so much that she wouldn't look at him.

"Well, no!" she answered him while finally looking at him. "Her sergeant said that she went off the grid and he wasn't at all surprised to hear that she is here in the city. Apparently some gang members that kidnapped Det. Roe's daughter managed to escape and he heard that they came here but nothing was really concrete. And here's the kicker, he said that there is only one person who will know for sure what is going on with Det. Roe"

"Her husband?" Jerry asked eagerly.

"No!" Andy replied looking at him with an angry face.

"Then who, McNally! I'm not playing 20 questions here with you!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Her partner" Andy replied. Then she turned to Sam while tilting her head to the side a bit. Sam noticed that she is mad, really mad. And then Andy added "Detective Swarek. Detective Lillian Swarek."

* * *

><p>Suddenly it all became clear to Sam. He couldn't address the issue right now with Andy.<p>

He looked at Jerry and saw his astonished face.

"Swarek?" Jerry raised his voice while looking Sam in the eyes. "Is this a coincidence? Do you know her?"

"I do" Sam said in a calm voice. "Just give me a second, ok?". Sam took a step to the side of the parade room while both Andy and Jerry looked at him. They were both a bit surprised and angry at the same time but each of them for different reasons.

They saw Sam take out his cell phone and place a call. Sam was standing there breathing heavily as he waited for someone to pick up on the other end of the line but a voice mail service answered. Andy and Jerry could hear Sam leaving a message: "Hey Lily, it's me. Call me as soon as you get this! Something has come up and I need to talk to you… **right now**!". As he was done, Sam returned to Jerry and Andy. Both looked at him looking for answers. Sam turned to Andy and asked "Did the sergeant say anything about Lillian?"

Andy was still looking for answers from Sam but she knew that she needed to be professional and focus on the case. She shook her head and said "he said that Det. Swarek left the force two months ago and moved back here. Apparently she's a local". Andy looked at Sam as now she was the one looking for clues as to who this Det. Swarek is to Sam?

'_Could it be an ex-wife?'_ She wondered… but there was no time for that.

"The sergeant also said that we will have better luck tracking her down here since he doesn't know her address or anything. She didn't contact him yet".

"Sam! What is happening?" Jerry raised his voice at Sam once again.

"I don't know Jerry, but I will fill you in as soon as I do. We need to find Lillian!" Sam yelled as he walked out of the parade room with determination.

Andy saw this behaviour before. It was obvious that he was worried about this woman – whoever she is to him. At his point, she didn't know whether to be mad at him, go help him or both. She knew that she needed to go after him and so she did.

Jerry joined as well. They saw Sam sitting at one of the computers in the squad room. He was entering data into the police database.

Before Andy and Jerry could see what he found, Sam already got up and said "McNally, grab your stuff we're going to visit Detective Swarek!".

"You found her?" Jerry asked.

"Yes, I did!" Sam stated.

"But… " Andy started as Sam looked at her. He gave her that look that she knew all too well – it was his T.O. look saying "Do as I say and I will fill you in later". "... Um...Ok…" Andy said and left to take her things.

As Andy was walking away, Jerry looked at Sam and said "I'm not comfortable with this Sammy. You guys are together now and…." Before he could finish, Sam interrupted him. "Everyone else are out canvassing, we are the only ones you've got. Don't worry so much!" Sam smiled at Jerry with that cheeky smile "We'll be fine".

"May I remind you that I still don't know what is going on here" Jerry smiled at Sam in return.

As Andy was walking away, she turned around to look at Sam and Jerry to maybe catch some of their conversation but she couldn't hear anything. _'This is going to be a disaster'_ she thought to herself _'what am I walking into? Who is this woman?_'

When Andy came back to meet Sam, he was still standing there with Jerry.

"You're ready?" Sam asked.

"Yes" Andy replied. She noticed that Jerry didn't look as concerned as he was before. She figured out that Sam had filled him in already.

"Let's go, McNally" Sam said as he started to move towards the exit door.

Andy followed him but not before looking at Jerry with a confused look on her face. Jerry shrugged his shoulders and gestured her to follow Sam.

Just before they left the barn, Jerry yelled "Keep me posted!" and the barn door closed behind them.

* * *

><p>They were driving for about five minutes without talking.<p>

Andy struggled on how to start this conversation. She needed answers on a personal level but she also needed answers on a professional level and she didn't want to mix the two. On the other hand, _'how can mixing the two be avoided?'_ she thought.

"It's not what you think, Andy" Sam broke the silence with a calm voice.

'Andy... so this is personal' she thought to herself.

"What am I thinking?" Andy asked as she looked at Sam with one eyebrow raised.

Sam was reassured a bit since he knew that expression on her face. He knew that she might be still mad but at this point she was just looking for answers. "She's not my ex, Andy. Ex-wife... I don't have one" he replied.

Andy sighed with relief. She knew Sam heard her and she didn't care. "Well, I know she's not your sister. Unless... you have another one that you haven't told me about?"

"No, there's only Sarah" Sam replied and smiled at Andy.

Andy smiled back. At that moment they were both at ease. But Andy wasn't finished with him yet. She wasn't about to let him off the hook that easy. "Sam, seriously, what is going on? Who is she?"

"Lily is my little cousin" Sam spoke as he was looking at the road "we grew up together and got very close. I do consider her my baby sister. It's just how we grew up" Sam finished the sentence looking at Andy.

"You are so close and yet you didn't know she was back in town" Andy asked in a tone that wasn't meant to be judgmental but curious.

"I guess it seems weird" Sam replied. "She moved out west because she wanted to become a copper on her own merits and abilities. She didn't want to be 'Officer Swarek's cousin' or 'the other Officer Swarek'. We kept in touch. She would call, I would call and we would talk every week. Then she met a guy and I started working undercover a lot so we lost touch a bit. She married that guy and took his name. That's how I found her, she's Lillian Porter now." Just as Sam finished talking, they were already pulled over in front of a house. Sam got out of the car and Andy followed.

They came up to the front door and Sam knocked.


	2. Part Two

_I want to thank everyone for their comments and support. I was honored by the warm welcome. I hope Part Two will not disappoint._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part Two<strong>_

A man's voice on the other side yelled "just a second."

A man opened the door. He looked dishevelled in an old pair of jeans and a T shirt but still quite handsome. He was tall and built with light completion, brown short hair and brown eyes.

"Hi" Sam said "I'm..."

"Sam Swarek" the man said with a smile before Sam could finish introducing himself "I can't believe you found us! Lill is going to be so mad!" the man continued with a smile. "I'm Josh, Josh Porter. It's great to meet you finally; Lill would not shut up about you." Josh said and extended his hand to shake Sam's.

"It's nice to meet you too. I heard a lot about you. This is my partner Officer McNally" Sam said and shook Josh's hand.

"Hello" Josh said to Andy. "Please... come in" Josh opened the door wider which allowed Sam and Andy to walk inside. "Forgive us for the mess, we moved in about a week ago".

Sam and Andy came inside the house. It was filled with boxes and out of place furniture.

"I think the couch and the chairs here are the only decent places to sit" Josh said as he showed them into the living room that was semi-organized. Sam and Andy sat down on the couch. Before Sam could ask Josh where Lillian is, Josh yelled "Lill, hon, could you come down here for a second. I need your help with something." Then, Josh looked at Sam and Andy with a smile and gestured them to be quiet.

"Coming..." a woman's voice was heard from the second floor followed by footsteps down the stairs a couple of seconds later.

Sam was looking a bit nervous to Andy. She had never seen him like this. It was weird but she liked it. It was another side of him that she didn't know. She was curious to see what will happen next and she shifted her eyes to the living room entrance.

"What can't you find now? Why did I spend so much time labelling all the boxes if you don't bother to read the labels?" Lillian was talking in an amused voice and walking at the same time. She has entered the room just as she finished talking.

Andy looked at Lillian, examined her closely since it was the first family member of Sam's that she is meeting. She did her best not to stare. Lillian was a woman in her early 30's as it seemed. She was approximately Andy's height, slender but with curves. She wore her black wavy hair at shoulder length but layered and her grey-blue eyes were so bright that they could be seen from across the room. She also seemed a bit dishevelled wearing an old pair of ripped jeans and a black T shirt.

Sam stood up. Smiled.

Andy, on the other hand, remained seated. She understood how important this moment was for Sam and didn't want to intrude. Also, she wasn't about to miss out on what's about to happen and wanted to witness every second.

Lillian was in shock. She stopped at the same spot where she was as she saw Sam. She couldn't believe who she was seeing in her home. "Oh my god!" she screamed "Sammy!" and she ran to him to give him a hug. "Oh my god!" Lillian repeated while still hugging Sam. "Let me look at you" she said and pulled away for a bit. "I missed you so much!" she said as she was holding his face in both her hands.

"I missed you too, Lily" Sam said "we'll catch up, I promise but I need you to sit down for a second" Sam continued.

"Ok" Lillian replied. As she was about to sit down, she noticed Andy. "Hello" she said to Andy.

"Hi" Andy said as she got up to shake Lillian's hand.

"Oh sorry... this is my partner, Andy. Um... Officer McNally" Sam said nervously.

"Andy! It's so nice to meet you" Lillian said with a smile on her face. And then she looked at Sam with a cheeky smile. Andy recognized that smile since it was the exact one that she had seen on Sam too many times to count. She understood that Lillian knows something about the two of them but now it wasn't the time to figure these things out.

Lillian sat down in the chair across from Sam and Andy as Josh sat on the chair next to her. "Something's wrong?" Lillian asked looking at Sam "Oh... how could I be so stupid? You're mad. You're mad that I didn't tell you I was moving back into the city. I'm sorry, Sammy, but I just really wanted to surprise you! I did some checking and I found out that you are working today. I wanted to come by the division towards the end of your shift and surprise you! Take you out for dinner, catch up. Bring you here and introduce you to Josh and Sasha"

"Sasha?" Sam asked surprisingly.

"Our daughter, Sasha" Lillian said softly. "I wanted to name her Samantha but I had a feeling that you would think it's too cheesy so we kept the S. Kept it in the family."

"Daughter?" Sam repeated surprisingly "wow..."

Andy was sitting next to him, amused at the sight of a softer, speechless Sam. She was loving every minute!

"When were you pregnant? And not tell me?"

"I wasn't. She's adopted. I met her on a case I was working on... long story. That's why I wanted to go to dinner!"

Baby's cry was heard over the baby monitor in the corner. "Could you check up on her please, hon?" Lillian asked Josh.

"Sure" Josh replied. "It was nice meeting you" Josh said as he looked at Andy and Sam. Then he got up, gave Lillian a kiss and went upstairs.

"It really looks like we have a lot to catch up on, Lily" Sam said and a sigh followed these words.

Lillian interrupted him. "He's the only one who calls me that" she said to Andy smiling. Andy smiled back and glanced at Sam to see his reaction.

Sam was now serious. "Lily" he continued "I wish this was a social call but it isn't."

"What do you mean?" Lillian asked. "I'm not even back at work yet. I haven't had time to get in trouble" she continued with a smile and a chuckle.

Sam lowered his head for a second as if he wasn't sure how to ask Lillian about her former partner. Andy could see that Sam was struggling asking Lillian about her former partner. "What can you tell us about Matilda Row?" She asked Lillian.

Sam raised his head and looked at Andy with a grateful look. He knew that she asked the question so that he won't have to.

Lillian's face turned serious, just like Sam's. She knew that it can't be good if they are asking about Matty.

"Is she dead?" Lillian asked with a tremor in her voice.

"No!" Sam said.

"Thank god!"

"Lily, we need your help. She might be in trouble and your sergeant said that you will be the only one who will know exactly what is going on with her."

"What's happening? What do you got?" Lillian asked in a tone of voice that every cop will recognize.

Andy recognized it as well since, once again, it was exactly like Sam's. It was that tone that represented Lillian's attitude change from personal to professional.

"She's here; in the city." Andy started to talk "your sergeant suspects that she might be going after the guys who hurt her daughter. She got to some of Sam's informants somehow asking about these guys. One of them called Sam and said that he overheard that some cop named 'Matty' is looking for some dangerous guys. And... that... it was personal".

"I was worried that she's do something like this after..."

"What happened a week ago?" Sam asked.

"So you know about that..." Lillian confirmed.

"Yeah" Andy said.

"I was hoping she would call me but I haven't heard from her since she told me about her conversation with the doctor. So she's here... She's hurt, Sam" Lillian looked at him "She's not that kind of cop. We were partners for so long, I know her so well! She's not a cop now; she's a mother... in pain."

"She can't get justice like this, you know that!" Sam said convincing Lillian.

"I know. I need to come with you. I'm your only hope to finding her. She's good at covering her tracts so you need me and I need to do this... for her! I can't let her destroy herself... her career..." Lillian said while she stood up from the couch.

Sam and Andy stood up as well.

"It's not a good idea Lily."

"Would you sit by and do nothing?"

Sam kept quite.

"That's what I thought." Lillian stated and turned around to go upstairs.

While Lillian was upstairs, Andy turned to Sam and just as she was about to speak he cut her off. "I know what you're going to say, McNally. We'll keep an eye on her. I would have done the same; she had a point about that."

They exchanged looks. Andy knew that this was Sam's way of telling her that he would do whatever it takes for her because she is his partner, in more ways than one. She took advantage of the fact that there were only the two of them in the room and she moved her hand to hold his. Their fingers interlocked. Sam looked at her and they shared a moment, that special moment that did not require words. It was their own special way of reasuring each other and saying _'I'm here for you.'  
><em>

They released their hold of each other since they knew that Lillian is about to come any minute and they are in a middle of a case.

"Ok" Andy said "how are we going to sell Jerry and Frank on this?"

"Don't know yet but we might not have to. She's determined enough for the three of us." Sam sighed.

"Reminds me of someone!" Andy said and smiled at Sam. He smiled back and shrugged his shoulders.

At that moment, Lillian came into the room in a change of clothes while strapping her weapon to her belt and her badge hanging on her neck. "Let's go Officer Swarek, Officer McNally." Lillian said gesturing with her head towards the door.

"Ok, let's go, Detective Swa..." Sam began to speak before Lillian cut him off.

"Porter. It's Detective Porter now." Lillian corrected Sam. "There should only be one Swarek on the job. I wasn't about to compete with you, Sammy." Lillian teased Sam and smiled as she turned to leave the house.


	3. Part Three

_I am very grateful to everyone who reviewed and supported this story. This is part three out of 'not really sure how many" since more ideas come to me everyday._

_I hope you enjoy the continuation of this story and be patient with me while I work on the rest.  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part Three<strong>_

As they were driving back to the barn, Sam was glancing at Lillian in the back seat. A part of him could not believe that a little girl who used to follow him around and trying to get him to play with her was sitting all grown up in the backseat of his cruiser.

'_Detective. Wife. Mother.'_ Sam though. _'Where did the time go?'_

"So... didn't you leave the force two months ago? What are you doing with a badge?" Sam finally spoke.

"You did a background check on me, Sammy?"

"No, I did not. McNally did."

"Hey!" Andy interjected.

"It's ok, Andy. I figured that you did. How else did you guys know to show up at my house?" Lillian chuckled. "I stopped being a cop out west but I didn't stop being a cop. I asked for a transfer to headquarters here. Got my badge the day we moved back, so did Josh."

"He's a copper?" Sam asked surprisingly.

"Yeah. I told you that. Don't you remember?"

Sam remembered. It was his way of letting Lillian tell a bit about herself so that Andy could hear it. "Maybe. You know I tune you out." Sam smiled at Lillian while looking in the review mirror.

"Ha ha, funny! You just like teasing me." Lillian answered knowing exactly what Sam was doing; it didn't bother her at all. "He's a part of the T.A.C team now".

"Huh..."

"Yeah, my hubby's a badass." She said proudly.

Andy smiled. She knew that that was a dig at Sam.

"So, Lily, you haven't told us anything concrete about Detective Roe."

"There's a lot I can tell you, Sammy... besides, I think you have the whole big picture. My role here is to steer you in her direction. I know what she would do, where she would go. All I'm missing here is what she knows or think she knows... and how she found everything out."

They pulled up to the barn and got out of the car.

"Nice! This place looks better than I remembered." Lillian said while taking a look at the division.

"Ok, let's go talk to Frank." Sam said and put his right hand on Lillian's back to move her along.

"Frank? Best? Why?" Lillian asked with a confused tone.

"He's the Staff Sergeant." Andy answered.

"Really?" Lillian asked while looking at Andy shockingly.

"Yeah, I told you that!" Sam said as if to dismiss her amazement.

"Well, you know that most of the time I tune **you** out." Lillian said with a smile while turning to face Sam.

The three of them went inside.

When they got to Franks office, Jerry was already waiting inside. Lillian came in first and went to give Frank a hug. "White shirt huh, boss?" Lillian teased Frank.

"Someone has to do the dirty work of keeping your cousin in line." Frank answered as he hugged her back. "I heard nothing but good things, Lill. It's a great job you've been doing out west".

"Thank you, Frank. I hope I won't disappoint."

"Not a chance!" Frank answered and introduced Lillian to Jerry.

"You know that you can't be involved in this, Detective Swa..." Jerry didn't finish talking as Lillian interrupted him.

"Porter. Detective Porter. But I prefer Lill or Lillian, please."

"Ok... Lillian... you're too close!"

"That's why I'm the perfect person for this" she stated. "You will still be the lead and I will report to you, but you need me involved. I think like her. I know her! I'm your best bet at finding her and ending whatever this thing is."

There was silence in the room for a couple of seconds. Jerry and Frank looked at each other and Jerry nodded to indicate approval. There was silence for a few more seconds while Frank looked at Lillian and he spoke: "Ok. But I have a few conditions. You don't move without talking to Jerry or me. You tell us everything we need to know. No fact is too minuscule or unimportant."

"Done!" Lillian answered "show me what you've got."

As they walked into the parade room, Lillian told them about the gang case she and Roe worked for almost a year before arresting the leader three months ago. She told how the gang members found out about Roe's daughter and kidnapped her in exchange for the leader being released. She also told them how they managed to single out the kidnappers because the entire gang was under surveillance and how they managed to turn one of the gang members. Eventually they found out where the girl was being held and during the gunfire, Brynn was shot by one of her kidnappers as a distraction.

"Matty was never the same after that" Lillian said in a soft low voice. "And it didn't help that I left a month after all that happened. She felt alone and hurt. Her husband is an amazing man but he's not on the job and sometimes it was hard for him to understand what she was going through and the guilt she felt." Lillian paused talking for a second and then she looked and Jerry horrified. "Oh my god, Tom! Did anyone talk to him at all? Matty's husband?"

"Yes, I did..." Jerry said. "He wanted to fly down but I told him that there was no point of leaving his daughter. Besides, as soon as I told him that we are brining you in, he was more at ease."

"Oh... thank you." Lillian sighed with relief. "Ok, so the connection of these guys down here is apparently some guy on the street named Spark, AKA Ethan Connor." Lillian went to the computer and printed out a drivers licence photo of him. "He has no gang affiliation. Minor offences. He's more like an independent contractor – he gets you what you need, when you need it: hide apartment, guns, drugs – both legal and illegal and so on. He operates under the radar; no one has been successful enough to flush him out. Not from our parts, at least."

"Well, that's because your parts don't have snitches in our parts" Sam laughed. "Let me make a couple of calls."

"Wait!" Lillian stopped him.

Before she could continue, Andy told her that they already have one of Sam's informants in the interview room.

"Oh... Ok. Give me a second to think." Lillian requested from everyone.

"So she's looking for this Spark guy?" Jerry asked.

"Well, the thing is that I found out about Spark shortly before I left and I didn't tell her. I was worried that she would do something like what she's doing right now. I knew I was coming back here and I wanted to continue this case here, find him, bring him in and see where he takes me. If she is looking for him then she either had someone release the info to her or she accessed it on her own during her leave. I don't want to spread the rumour about Spark too much and give him a chance to hide. Can I go talk to your guy first?" Lillian asked looking at Sam.

"If you don't mind some company..." Jerry said.

"Not at all. Let's go."

Lillian and Jerry went towards the interview rooms.

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me that you don't know anything Mickey, is that right?" Lillian said to the informant.<p>

"Yeah... I told Sam all I know."

"Well... you see Mickey, I don't think you did. I'm not saying you're lying but you might know something that you don't know that you know."

"Huh?" the informant asked with a confused look in his eyes.

Jerry could barely help himself from laughing and Frank, Sam and Andy were smiling in the observation room.

"Let's start over. Tell me why you're here."

"Well... I heard some guys on the street talking about a cop, Matty, who was looking for some gang members from out west that came to the city about 3 months ago. They were all freaked out because she was threatening them and..." Mickey was getting nervous and upset.

"Ok, calm down... Do you know if she was asking about anyone else?" Lillian spoke to him calmly.

"I didn't even know it was a lady cop. I found that out later when I got her card. I don't know... she didn't talk to me..."

"You got her card? You didn't tell us that." Jerry interrupted him.

"I guess I forgot." Mickey took a business card out of his jacket pocket and gave it to Jerry. "One of the guys I heard talking, threw it in the garbage, so I went to get it, thought it might be useful."

Jerry looked at the card and then Lillian; he gave her half a grin to show how happy he was with the progress they've just made and she grinned at him in return.

"That's good Mickey, you're doing great. Now, I'm going to ask you again: did she ask about someone specifically?" Lillian continued the questioning. She noticed that Mickey has some trouble remembering so she tried to get him to focus by asking "Does the name 'Spark' mean anything to you?"

Mickey straitened up in his chair. He lowered his head and replied quietly "no."

"See Mickey, now... I think you're lying." Jerry intervened.

Lillian stood up from her chair, leaned closer to Mickey while resting her hands on the table. She lifted his face with her hand so that his eyes will meet hers. With a threatening tone she said "look Mickey, I don't care what you did; I don't care about anything right now other than to find that officer and to find Spark. So if you know anything... and I mean **anything** about this guy, you need to tell me. You need to tell me **now** or your little arrangement with officer Swarek is over and I will personally throw your ass in jail without blinking."

"If I talk, I'm a dead man. He won't do it himself but he knows people who will do it for him."

"Work with me Mickey. Help me help you. I can't help you if you won't work with me." Lillian said determinately.

"Will you protect me?"

"Tell me what you know and I will do everything I can for you, I promise. No one needs to know you were ever here. As long as you don't lie to me..." Lillian said while shaking her head 'no' at the informant as she was finishing her sentence.

Frank turned to Sam. "She's pretty good, Sam. All grown up..."

"Don't rub it in, boss." Sam chuckled.

Mickey put his head down for a second and when he raised it back up he exhaled and started telling Lillian and Jerry what he knew. "He hangs out at this club at night, Club Dice, with his girlfriend. He does all his business from there. There's a side entrance for his clients. The password changes every night so it is impossible to get in. I did some deliveries for him a couple of months back... that's how I know. He doesn't keep his employees too long so that people won't get comfortable with him. I can't get you in. He doesn't trust anyone. At the end of the night he leaves from the front entrance without body guards, just him and his girlfriend so that they won't attract attention. That's all I know, I swear."

"Ok, ok. That's great!" Jerry reassured Mickey. "Sit tight, have something to drink."

Jerry and Lillian left the interview room and entered the observation room to talk to Frank, Sam, and Andy.

"We can stake the place out... see when he leaves... bust him." Sam suggested.

"Which will give us Spark but not Matty." Lillian said while looking at Sam. "We can get Mickey here to call her and give her the information about where to find Spark."

"You want to set up your own partner?" Andy asked.

Jerry, Sam and Frank looked and Andy surprisingly since they were worried that what she had just said came out critical and judgmental. They then looked at Lillian to see her response.

"It's for her own good. I know what I'm doing, trust me." Lillian said in a soft voice. ""I need to go take a look at that place first. I need a car, not anything that resembles a cruiser – that's too easy to make. Sammy, can I take your truck? Please?"

"I'll... I'll go with you." Sam suggested. It was clear that he was trying to get out of letting Lillian drive his truck.

"Well... we'll let you figure this out." Jerry said as he and Frank were heading out of the observation room.

"Um... Jerry, can I ask you to do something while I'm out?" Lillian asked as he was leaving.

"Ok."

"Can you please check if Club Dice comes out in the database for anything else? Maybe it will give us some cause to enter if we'll need it."

"Please?" Jerry asked to confirm as he was not sure he heard her correctly.

"Yeah... it's a word. Polite people use it..." Lillian teased him in response.

"Ok then. How can I say no to 'please'? See you when you get back." Jerry answered and left.

"Sammy, its fine. Stay here and I'll... I'll take McNally. We're less suspicious together." Lillian turned to Andy and asked "you ok with that?"

"Sure." Andy replied.

"Perfect. Go change out of your uniform and meet me at Sam's truck."

Andy left the room to change but not before exchanging looks with Sam. He winked at her. It was his way of telling her that it will be fine and good luck. He felt comfortable enough to do it in front of Lillian. After all... she's family.

Sam took the car keys out of the side pocket of his pants. Lillian leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She turned to leave the room.

"Be careful." Sam said as Lillian was about to open the door.

Lillian stopped. Turned around and said "C'mon, Sammy, don't worry, I'll bring her back safe."

"Yeah... the breaks are a little..."

Before Sam could finish, Lillian interrupted him "touchy, I know. I was talking about Andy." She smiled at him, winked at him and left the room.

Sam stayed back, smiling to himself.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope to publish Part Four in the next few days so please keep an eye out for that.


	4. Part Four

_**I really do want to thank everyone again for your feedback and support of this story.  
><strong>_

_**Part Four out of... still deciding... This one is a bit short, hope you enjoy.  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part Four<strong>_

Lillian and Andy were driving towards Club Dice. There was silence in the car but it didn't feel awkward to either of them. Andy was sitting in the front seat, trying to get up the courage to say something. "I'm sorry." She finally broke the silence.

Lillian turned to her, looked at her, surprised.

"Sorry? For what?"

"I'm sorry if what I said earlier came out judgmental or..."

"About me setting up Matty?"

"Yeah, I didn't mean..."

"First of all, it did not come of judgmental; at least, it didn't to me. Second of all, you have nothing to apologize for. You had concerns and you had every right to voice them."

"I just didn't want to..."

"Andy... don't give it another thought!" Lillian said reassuringly. She smiled. Andy smiled in return. "So what we're going to do is park this beast somewhere close and then just go on foot, sounds good?"

"Sounds great." Andy laughed.

They pulled up to a nearby parking lot and parked the car. Before they got out of the truck, Lillian said. "Before we get out, zip up your jacket and conceal your gun. We are just two girlfriends walking around the area, taking in the sites and taking some pictures with our fancy camera phones." She smiled.

"Got it." Andy moved her gun a bit to the side of her body and zipped up her jacket half way. "Let's go."

"Let's."

They got out of the car and started walking towards Club Dice. Chatting about how pretty the city is and the gorgeous old brick buildings. Taking a picture here and a picture there, one of Lillian, one of Andy and some of both of them; all the while making sure to capture the entrance to the club, the building itself and the surrounding buildings in the background.

They walked around for a bit and returned to the car.

"Nice work, officer." Lillian laughed as they got into the car.

"While thank you, detective, you too." Andy laughed back.

Lillian started the car and pulled out of the parking spot.

"Can I ask you a personal question? You can totally say 'no' by the way." Andy asked Lillian carefully.

"Sure. If we're talking personal though, you have to call me Lill."

"Ok. Um... when Sam and I were at your home, I got the impression that you know something about me."

"I know you guys are together. I see how he looks at you; I know that he cares a great deal about you."

"Did he say anything...?"

Before Andy could finish, Lillian interrupted her by saying "Andy, are you asking me what Sam told me about you?"

"No... Yes... I don't know." She sighed with discouragement. "I would never ask you to betray Sam's trust, especially to me. You don't even know me. It's just that he doesn't talk to anyone, I mean, **really** talks to anyone but me. And even then it's a bit of a struggle to get him to open up. I just thought that..."

"You wanted some insight?" Lillian asked in a sympathetic tone.

"Yes!" Andy confirmed with a sigh of relief.

Lillian knew that Andy is important to Sam and after spending the short part of the day with them, she could tell that Andy cares a great deal about him. Lillian kept quiet for a few seconds and decided that there are a few things Andy needs to know not only about Sam but about her as well. Lillian felt comfortable with Andy and since she's involved with Sam, she felt at ease about opening up to her. "Here's what I can tell you. Sam and I never talked details about you or your relationship with him. All he did was talk about you as his rookie, in the beginning, and then as his partner. Whatever I know about you guys is due to my deduction and detection skills from years of knowing Sam. Um... Did he tell you about Sarah?" Lillian inquired. She wanted to tell Andy more but first she needed to find out what Andy knows about Sarah.

"About her attack? Yes, he did." Andy answered.

"After that, something in him changed. He couldn't help her and he wanted to and well... there I was. I guess he wanted to make sure that what happened to Sarah, didn't happen to me. You see, my dad left my mom when I was very young. Sam took it upon himself to be my big brother and protector. He made sure that I have a childhood. What's funny is that he was a kid himself. I guess it shaped him to be the man he is today and keep his feelings to himself. And in regards to you, it was from the **way** he talked about you, not from what he said, that I figured out he has feelings for you. I asked him and he didn't deny it, that's how I knew for sure. He never lies to me and I don't lie to him. He told me of most your adventures, so to speak, together on the job. I gotta say... I liked you even before I met you just from how he was talking about you."

Andy was so happy to hear all that. She knew that Sam was a complex guy but at the same time, he's a simple guy who takes tremendous care of the people he loves. Although they didn't say 'I love you' to each other yet, she knew that she's special to him. She smiled to herself and said "thank you, that's nice of you to say. But... I can't return the compliment since he didn't tell me anything about you."

"He wasn't hiding me from you or anything. Knowing him, he was just waiting for the right time. I bet it took a while until he told you about Sarah, didn't it?" Lillian asked.

"Yeah."

"That's Sam, Andy. The most important thing to know is that when he loves, he loves with his whole heart. The rest... just works itself out."

"Yeah." Andy repeated. She felt stupid that she had nothing smarter to say but what could she say? She got the answers she needed from Lillian. "Can I say something to you? But please don't take this the wrong way because it is a compliment."

"Ok."

"You seem so well adjusted. I mean, my mom left when I was younger and I'm a mess!" Andy laughed at the end of her sentence.

"Well... like I said, I have Sammy to thank for that but... there were a lot of moments in life when I needed my father and thought about him. I mean, look at us: you grew up without a mother, I grew up without a father – it shapes us, makes us the people we are today for good or bad. It's up to us what we do with our life, right? Eventually, Andy, the most important thing is your friends and family. And those two are not mutually exclusive. You have to surround yourself with people you love and who love and support you back. Life is just too precious for anything else, that's the main reason I came back. Seeing you with Sam, I would say you're on the right track yourself." Lillian smiled at Andy.

Just as Lillian finished, Andy realized they were already in the division's parking lot. She wasn't about to ask Lillian to keep the conversation between them because that would involve Lillian lying to Sam, and they don't lie to each other. Besides, Andy's gut feeling told her that she can trust her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope to publish the next part soon.**_


	5. Part Five

_**Here is part five.**_

_**Thanks again for your support of this story. **_

_**Since the last part was a bit short, I allowed myself to do this one a bit longer. Can't wait to read what you guys think.  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part Five<strong>_

As they entered the parade room, Oliver and Noelle were back form canvassing and were there for debriefing. When Lillian and Andy came in, Oliver and Noelle went to greet Lillian.

"Look at you... all grown up." Oliver teased Lillian as he hugged her.

"Well, we can't all stay young forever like some of us."

"It's nice to be acknowledged, thanks kiddo."

"I was talking about Noelle..." Lillian winked at Oliver as she hugged her.

"Good to see you, sweetheart." Noelle said as she hugged Lillian.

"Shaw and Williams are in the loop." Jerry filled her in. "I did a little digging on Club Dice and it has no suspicious activity on our radar."

Lillian turned to face everyone and said "Ok. It was plan B anyway... So, we got some photos that we can set up on the board." She sat at a computer, connected her phone to it, printed several photos and put them up on the board.

Looking at pictures of Andy and Lillian on the board, Sam couldn't help himself but comment "looks like you ladies had fun."

"Of course we did." Andy answered him with a playful tone and a smile.

Sam looked at her with half a grin. He couldn't ask her now about what they did and what they talked about. There will be time for that later. Right now they both seemed fine and Andy looks content, comfortable and happy. That is all he cared about.

"Ok" Lillian resumed filling everyone in "this is the side entrance that Mickey was talking about." She said and pointed at a side door on one of the pictures. "He also said that Spark's clients use a password to get into the club. That means that there will be a bouncer or a bodyguard there to let them in. So here's what I think we should do, if you don't mind?" Lillian finished the sentence while looking at Jerry, letting him know that she is asking him that question and looking for his opinion.

"What do you have in mind?" Jerry asked her.

"We'll have Mickey call Matty. He'll tell her that he knows where Spark is and when he is going to be there. We'll stake the place out and grab both of them."

"Ok, but how do you know that she won't get in the club to grab Spark?" Jerry was curious to know.

"Like I told you before, I know her. She won't get in because she needs information from him. In the club there's noise and music, and other people. She'll be staking out the place as well, waiting for him to come out and then she'll grab him. She will want a place across the street, something close but dark and with a quick and easy street access. There is only one place that I saw there that will fit that description..." Lillian said slowly while looking for the right photo on the board. "There!" she said while pointing on a little alley between two buildings across from the main entrance of Club Dice.

Jerry looked at the board and at Lillian. "So we'll have one team on the side entrance, one on the main entrance and one on the alley."

"We can't use cars, she'll make us." Lillian added.

"Ok, so Shaw and Williams will be on the alley, McNally and I will be on the main entrance and you and Sam will be on the side entrance. We can't have her recognize you." Jerry said to Lillian. "I'm also assuming that she knows who Sam is?"

"She does! She has seen pictures." Lillian confirmed.

Jerry saw the disappointment in Lillian's eyes. "I know you're not happy about it but..."

"You're in charge. I get it. I know." Lillian agreed.

"Lill, let's go get Mickey call Detective Roe. In the meantime, everyone else – go change." Jerry and Lillian walked out of the parade room.

* * *

><p>Sam and Oliver were in the men's locker room changing out of their uniform. "Can you believe we're working for Lily?" Sam chuckled towards Oliver.<p>

"Oh brother, not **for** her, with her! But yeah, I know what you mean. Do you remember? She was 17 when Zoe and I got married. Wasn't it around the same time that she told you she wanted to be a copper?"

"Yes, it was. I tried everything I could to change her mind, it didn't work..."

"You Swareks... all alike anyway." Oliver laughed. "She gave you a taste of your own medicine."

"Thanks for your support, buddy."

"I never could figure out how is that that she's a 'Swarek'. I thought your dad and Lill's mom are brother and sister..."

"They are but when Lily's dad left, my aunt changed their last name back to 'Swarek', her maiden name." Sam explained.

"She never took her father's last name back, huh? That says something..."

Before Oliver and Sam could finish their conversation, Jerry came into the locker room. Sam was putting on his jacket already and Oliver was ready to go. "Can I talk to Sammy for a second?" Jerry asked while looking at Oliver.

"Sure, I'll meet you guys outside." Oliver answered and left.

"I need you to keep an eye on her. She's too close and I don't want anyone to get hurt. Can I count on you? I know she's your cousin but right now..."

"I know. Don't worry." Sam reassured him. Both of them left the locker room to go meet the others. They divided into teams and left the division.

* * *

><p>As they were driving out of the division's parking lot, Lillian couldn't help herself and asked "so Jerry paired us together so that you'll keep an eye on me, right?"<p>

"Pretty much." Sam wasn't about to deny anything or try to spin it. He knew that Lillian is too smart for that and she'll see right through him anyway. Plus, they never lied to each other and he wasn't about to start now. "You did good, Lily. All your work today..."

"**Our** work is not done yet, not until Matty is safe."

"Then let's go bring her home." Sam smiled at Lillian. He reached over, put his hand on her hand that was resting on the armrest in between the seats. He squeezed her hand to reassure her and they continued driving towards their destination.

* * *

><p>It was getting dark and the lights across the city began to light up. People started coming into the neighboring bars, pubs, restaurants and clubs. Sam parked the car a little further from the side entrance to the club so that they'll not be noticed. They had earpieces and could communicate with other members of the team.<p>

Lillian raised her wrist towards her mouth and spoke into the microphone that was hidden under the sleeve. "This is Charlie, we're in position."

"Bravo in position" Oliver's voice was heard over the radio.

"Copy Charlie, Bravo." Jerry answered.

Lillian put her elbow next to the car window and let her head rest on her hand. She couldn't keep her eyes away from that side door of the club.

"This is Bravo: we have a visual on Roe." Oliver's voice broke the silence.

As soon as Lillian heard that, she straitened up in her seat and started rubbing her hands together nervously.

"It kills you that you can't be there, huh?" Sam pointed out the obvious. He knew that talking a bit will ease her anxiety and nervousness.

"Oh Sammy... yeah, it kills me! She's my partner; I need to be there for her. She needs to know that I didn't just walk away from her. But I understand where Jerry is coming from, that's why I'm not out there. Oh um...hey... give me your phone for a sec please. I want to call Jerry."

Sam handed Lillian his phone. She scrolled through his contacts and dialed a number.

"Hey it's Lill. If anything happens, I'm here but don't tell her about me. She'd expect to see me and ... well... you know..." Lillian paused; it was obvious to Sam that Jerry was talking on the other end. "Yeah, great. Thank you. Bye."

Lillian handed the phone back to Sam. "If she knows I'm here and she won't see me, she'll be more hurt and may become unpredictable and... well... I prefer Jerry handles it. He's objective and has enough information to bring her in peacefully."

"That's true. But it doesn't change the fact that it's killing you." Sam said while looking at Lillian. He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows as to acknowledge the fact that he knows how hard all this is for her. She gave him half a smile, and a little chuckle. It was her way of thanking him for caring so much.

"This is Alfa; we have a visual on Spark." Andy's voice was heard in the earpiece.

A few minutes later, the side door of the club opened. A built guy in a suit came out, closed the door behind him and blocked it with his body as to not let anyone come in.

"This is Charlie. We have a guard at the side door." Sam communicated.

Lillian's phone vibrated. She took it out of her jacket pocket and checked to see what it was. She gasped for a second and then smiled with a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"We just caught a break..." before Lillian could tell Sam what it was; she saw that someone was approaching the side door of the club. She grabbed the binoculars and took a look. "It seems that we just caught another break" she said happily.

"What?" Sam was getting curious.

"Take a look" Lillian said as she passed the binoculars to Sam. "You know who he is?"

"The guard or the customer?"

"The customer!"

"Isn't that...?"

"Yeah, it is."

"The entire country has been looking for him."

"We need to bust him... But after he leaves."

"Daniel Borisov... this day just got better." Sam laughed and looked at Lillian. "Who knew?"

Lillian picked up the radio that was set up in the undercover car "dispatch, this is Porter; we need a squad car waiting at the South-east alley of Club Dice. Approach quietly."

"Copy." a woman's voice was heard over the radio.

The guard opened the door to the club after the other man whispered something to him.

* * *

><p>Sam and Lillian were sitting in the undercover car, waiting for something to happen. Since they reunited earlier that day, it was the first time that it was just the two of them and they had some time to kill. Sam had so many questions, about Sasha and why did Lillian come back to the city, and especially – what did she talk to Andy about while the two of them were out. He knew that she's anxious about her partner and the only way to really distract her was to get her talking about his love life. He clicked the button on a device on the side of his pants to shut the microphone off and said in a lowered voice "So... you've spent some time with McNally, huh?" he started the conversation.<p>

Lillian noticed him turning off his mic and did the same. "I know what you're doing, Sammy."

"What am I doing?" he asked in an innocent voice.

"Trying to distract me... and trying to find out what we talked about and what I think about her."

"I don't know where you're getting all this from. I just made an observation..." Sam tried to play it cool.

"Ok. I can play this game too. Yes, I've spent some time with McNally." Lillian answered, not giving in to his tactic.

Sam looked at her; he forgot that she can be just as stubborn as he is. He caught her looking back at him with her eyebrows raised and a facial expression that says _'what? I can be here all day'._ He kept looking at her a few more seconds to see maybe if she'll break but Lillian just kept staring back at him. Sam turned his head as to look back at the side entrance door and then he spoke quietly, almost mumbling to himself "what do you think of her?"

"What was that?" Lillian couldn't help herself but to tease him.

Sam looked at her again with a _'you heard me!' _look.

She laughed. "Ok, fine. I think she's great, I like her now more than before."

"You didn't know her before..."

"Sammy, it takes a lot to make an impression on you and in our conversations, it was clear that she had made a **tremendous** impression on you. I knew you had feelings for her and that was enough for me. I think she's great for you and from what I got to know about her, you're good for her. Listen, Sammy, it's hard to explain but I've never seen you like this before with anyone. You're different but in a good way... you're in love!"

Sam looked at Lillian. _'Damn, she's perceptive'_ he thought to himself. He saw that she was looking at him, pleased with herself. He laughed and nodded his head _'yes'_. He wouldn't say anything out loud about his feelings towards Andy unless it will be said to Andy herself.

Lillian didn't want to make him talk, so she continued. "We talked about you a bit, I told her about our childhood and my dad. It was clear that she cares a great deal about you, Sammy. There was no awkwardness and I just felt comfortable with her. Point is... not that you need my approval, but you have it."

Sam smiled at her. He knew exactly what he was doing when he started this conversation but he got a little more than he bargained for – she saw right through him. "Lily, even when you were a little kid, you couldn't get your nose out of my life." He teased her to lighten up the mood.

"Hey! You started this whole thing." She raised her voice at him playfully.

Before Sam could answer her, they saw the side door open. The man that came out of the club started walking towards Lillian and Sam's car. Lillian jumped out of the car. "We need to bust him, **now**! I'll attract and distract him. I'll be his twelve, you'll be his six." Sam slouched in his seat as to not be seen.

"Charlie, your back up is in place." A woman's voice was heard over the radio.

"Copy." Sam answered.

Lillian took off her jacket, threw it on the seat in the car, removed her microphone and moved her gun towards her back so that it will not be seen. She opened the two top buttons of her blouse, messed up her hair and started stumbling drunkenly towards Borisov. Sam was peeking through the window a bit and smiled. _'Some tricks never change.'_ He thought to himself.

"Excuse me, Sir. Have you seen my friends? I seem to have lost them..." Lillian asked Borisov in a drunken slurred manner.

"Um, no..." Borisov answered while looking down Lillian's shirt. "But I can be your friend." he said with a harmful smile.

"Really? That's nice." Lillian put her hands on Borisov's shoulders as to lean on him for stability. "Who are you?"

"You can call me Danny" Borisov answered.

"Oh... that's a cute name." Lillian smiled at Borisov. "Is that Danny as in Daniel?" Lillian asked. "Daniel Borisov?" Lillian asked again but this time in a normal voice while standing up straight in front of him.

Borisov's facial expression changed. He pushed her away from him and turned to run but Sam was standing right behind him with his gun raised. "Not a good idea, buddy." Sam smiled at him. "Daniel Borisov, you are under arrest for murder..." Sam turned him around; Lillian frisked him and found a gun. She showed it to Sam. While Sam was putting the handcuffs on Borisov, he continued to read him his rights. When Sam finished, he took the gun Lillian found on Borisov and quickly walked him to the squad car that was already waiting in the alley.

Lillian was back in the car when Sam returned. "It looks like the guard didn't see a thing." Lillian noted to Sam.

"Good." He sighed with relief.

"Turn your mic back on, Sammy. We'll surprise Jerry with his bust later."

"Already did that as soon as I put Borisov in the cruiser. It'll be fun to see his reaction, huh?"

"Yeah... It's not everyday that we stumble upon a big fish like that"

"True. Are you OK?"

"Fine, Sammy. Let's get this all over with."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: I hope to publish the next part soon. Be on the look-out...


	6. Part Six

_**This is is Part Six, it is a bit short than the last one but I hope you all like it.**_

_**Also, it occurred to me that in Part Two I have not provided description of Josh and Lillian and so I edited that part. If you are interested, you are more than welcome to go back and read it so that there will be some idea of how these characters look like :).  
><strong>_

_**Thank you everyone for reviewing the story, please don't stop doing that!  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part Six<strong>_

Sam and Lillian were sitting in the car for a few minutes when they saw that the guard at the door got a phone call. As soon as he finished, he opened the door and got inside.

"This is Charlie, the guard entered the Club. Get ready for Spark to come out." Sam talked into his mike.

"Alfa, copy." Andy answered.

"Bravo, copy." Noelle acknowledged.

Another few minutes have passed and Jerry indicated that Spark was leaving the club. In the commotion of everything that was happening, Sam and Lillian were listening through their earpieces:

Noelle: "Roe is on the move."

Andy: "We got eyes on Spark. He's with a girl."

Noelle: "Roe is getting closer. She's got a gun."

At this point, everyone drew their weapons. Oliver and Noelle were behind Roe and Jerry and Andy were closing in on Spark. A few people on the street got in Jerry's and Andy's way. Roe looked to the side when she noticed Andy and Jerry trying to move people out of their way. She saw their guns and made a run towards Spark. She pushed his girlfriend aside. Spark took a swing at her but she ducked, came out behind him and pointed a gun to his head. People around scattered screaming.

"Charlie, we need help here. Call for back-up. You stay put." Jerry relayed to Sam.

Sam picked up the radio in the car: "Dispatch, this is Swarek. We need back-up at Club Dice." He looked at Lillian. She was covering her mouth with her hand. It was obvious that she was worried. He put his hand on her leg for reassurance.

Jerry, Andy, Noelle and Oliver were pointing their guns at Roe at a standoff.

Matilda Roe was a woman in her late 30's but did not look it one bit. She was tall and lean with her long blond hair picked up in a pony tail. Although her bangs covered her right eye a bit, it was obvious that she had bags under her piercing blue eyes from exhaustion or continues crying. The color of her fair skin was seen clearly on her face, neck and her hands that peaked out of her dark color outfit.

Jerry tried to calm Roe down. "Detective Roe, I'm Detective Barber. I'm going to ask you to put that gun down."

"That is not going to happen, detective." Roe answered without looking at him.

"We don't need to hurt anyone here."

"You can spare me this entire speech, detective. I know how this works. You need to calm me down, build rapport... save it!"

"I know you do. That is why I don't want to drag this out more than we need to. I'm going to ask you again: put the gun down!"

"Why? What is the point? Do you know what he does for a living?" Matty yelled back crying.

Lillian was listening to everything that was happening. She was getting worried about Matty and the others and could not wait any longer. "Jerry, she will not budge. Let me come help you." she communicated to him.

"Not yet." Jerry answered while keeping his eyes on Roe.

Roe continued talking while holding the gun up to Spark's head. "He helps murderers, rapists, child molesters, criminals."

"Detective, we can solve this. We can use him." Jerry kept on trying to reason with her.

"He will never give up his clients. Not **now**! This is the least justice I can get!"

Lillian was getting impatient. "Jerry, please!" she pleaded with him over the radio. There was silence on the other end. Jerry wasn't answering her. Lillian looked at Sam; she didn't say anything but her eyes said enough. She was breathing fast and heavy to release anxiety. She pleaded for his approval to leave the car. Sam looked at her for a few seconds and then he nodded his head _'yes'_. Lillian opened the car door and started running in the alley towards the main entrance of the club. Sam was right behind her.

"This is not justice. Not for you. Not for your daughter." Jerry tried to stall Roe.

"You don't know what you are talking about, you don't!" Roe started yelling at Jerry. Her hand was shaking and it seems that she is about to fire at any moment.

While Lillian was running, she heard Jerry's voice in her earpiece: "Charlie, you're a go!"

"My poor angel..." Roe was weeping. "You don't know what the bustards he helped did to my baby!"

As soon as she finished the sentence, she heard a familiar voice: "But I do! I do..." Matty looked over and saw Lillian who was standing there. She was the only one not pointing a gun at her.

* * *

><p>"Lill..." Matty started crying and smiling. "You came..."<p>

"Did you really think I wouldn't be here for you? Matty, please... put the gun down. Walk away from this and go home to your beautiful family." While Lillian was talking to Matty, she was moving closer to her. "Don't make them put a bullet in you. Don't do it to Brynn!"

"I'm doing this **for** Brynn!" Roe cried out.

"Can you just shoot her?" Spark interrupted.

"Shut up or I will shoot you myself!" Lillian yelled at him.

Everyone were still aiming their guns at Roe. Back up was approaching, breaks were squeaking, and car doors were slamming. Officers were coming out of their cruisers and containing the crowd around.

Lillian turned back to talk to Matty. "I'm sure you believe that what you doing is right but you will regret it. You will regret it because..." Lillian took her phone out of her back jean pocket and pressed a button. A little girl's voice was heard from the phone. Lillian turned the phone so that Matty could watch. "You see?"

"She's walking?" Roe sighed. She was watching Brynn making a few steps between two railings with tremendous difficulty.

"Yes, she is! First steps in rehab today. Tom sent it to me ... so you see... you don't need to do this. Put the gun down and I promise you, I swear! We'll get them, all of them!" Lillian came closer to Matty, reaching out her right hand to her. Jerry and Andy were coming up behind Lillian while Sam, Oliver, and Noelle were backing them up.

Matty lowered her weapon slowly and gave it to Lillian, crying. Lillian passed the weapon to Sam who was now standing to her left. He disarmed it.

Lillian looked at Matty, came closer and hugged her, letting her cry in to her shoulder. Sam was standing behind Matty now, looking at Lillian. He smiled at her, nodded his head and she released a sigh of relief as a response.

"I'm sorry but I've got to do this..." Jerry said apologetically as he came up. Lillian released her hold on Matty while Jerry handcuffed her and took her to a cruiser. Lillian's eyes followed Matty as the cruiser drove away.

At the same time, Andy came up and handcuffed Spark "What is that for? I'm the victim here!" he protested.

"You took a swing at an officer, you're under arrest." Andy explained and walked him to a nearby cruiser.

* * *

><p>Lillian was still standing at the same spot with Sam. Jerry came back to talk to her and Andy, Oliver, and Noelle weren't far behind.<p>

"You were here awfully fast after I gave you a 'go'." Jerry looked at Lillian and said with half a smile:

"What can I say? I run **very** fast." She smiled back at him.

"We'll leave it at that. I'll see you back at the Barn. Oh... and... Its great work, detective!"

"You too, Detective Barber." Lillian returned a compliment. "In fact, as a reward for your great work, Sammy and I have a surprise for you back at the Barn."

Jerry looked curiously at the both of them. "What is it? And when did you have the time?"

Lillian looked at Sam and gave him a look of '_you tell him'. _Sam laughed, looked at Jerry and said "It's not a 'what' but a 'who'. Spark's client - Daniel Borisov".

Jerry couldn't believe it. in shock, he raised both his eyebrows, opened his eyes wide and his jaw dropped almost to the floor. "No way!"

Noelle and Oliver were standing there with surprised expressions. They also could not believe what they just heard.

"Who's Daniel Borisov?" Andy asked.

"Remember a few months back? A son of a Russian crime boss killed the son of a rival crime family. That was Daniel Borisov who killed the son of the Kirov family. He's been on the run ever since." Sam answered her.

"Nice work!" Andy smiled at them.

Both Sam and Lillian shrugged their shoulders as to brush it off. _"_No big deal" Sam added with a grin.

Lillian turned to Jerry and said "I was thinking... we can use Borisov as leverage over Spark to give up the gang members in Brynn's case. Well... you should – it's yours now so close them all."

"No, you and Sammy took Borisov down, he's yours. Are you sure about Spark?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Spark's and Brynn's cases are yours to close."

Jerry nodded his head. It was his way of telling her _'I'll get it done'._

Lillian looked around at everyone and said "thank you... everyone, for your patience and... well... just **thank you**!"

Jerry smiled at Lillian. "Ok... I gotta go see this... I'll see you back at the Barn." Jerry turned to run quickly towards his car. "Catch a ride with Sammy and Lill, McNally." he yelled as he was running.

Sam, Andy, Lillian, Oliver and Noelle remained standing, laughing at Jerry and shaking their head at the sight of Detective Barber's childlike excitement. Finally, Noelle rubbed Lillian's shoulder for reassurance and turned to go to the car. Oliver did the same and followed her.

"Ok ladies, let's go" Sam hugged Andy with one hand and Lillian with the other. They walked together to the car in the alley and drove back to the Barn.


	7. Part Seven

_**Here is Part Seven. I hope to publish Part Eight soon.  
><strong>_

_**Thank you everyone for your support of this story, reviews and alert notifications.**_

_**Please keep on reviewing - I look forward to your feedback!  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I still Don't own Rookie Blue.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part Seven<strong>_

"I'm going to find Detective Roe. Sit with her for a bit so she won't be alone." Andy said as she, Sam and Lillian walked into the squad room.

"Thank you, Andy." Lillian was truly grateful. She wanted desperately to go and see her former partner, her friend but she needed some time to compose herself and collect her thoughts. After all, now that Spark is in custody and Matty is safe, the goal is to get her back home to her family.

Before leaving, Andy looked at Sam; he nodded his head and smiled at her. It was that smile that she knows so well. He was proud of her and appreciated what she was about to do for Lillian and Detective Roe. "We'll be right in." He added. As Andy walked towards the interview rooms, he turned around to face Lillian. "Are you sure you're up to it, Lily?"

"The hardest part is over, Sammy." She sighed. "I need to see this through. Can you check up on Borisov, please? See what they want us to do with him?"

"Sure, I'll come and find you after."

"OK." Lillian agreed and walked towards the interview rooms as Sam went to talk to Frank.

* * *

><p>Lillian and Jerry were standing in the observation room looking into the interview room where Matty was sitting with Andy. Jerry knew that Lillian was thinking about how to resolve this issue with Matty so that she can go home to her family. "I talked to your sergeant. He said that they can resolve this issue on their end once she arrives home."<p>

"That's good; I appreciate you talking to him. She shouldn't be here right now and we need to tie all the loose ends here."

Sam came in and joined them. "Did you talk to Spark already?" he asked Jerry.

"Oh yeah! As soon as I dangled Borisov over his head, he started singing like a canary. Of course I had to make a deal with him but he gave up all the guys involved in the Roe kidnapping."

"Great job detective!" Sam tapped Jerry shoulder.

"What did Frank say about Borisov?" Lillian was curious to know.

"Well, he lawyer-ed up immediately so we can't talk to him. The homicide guys from the 25th are working his case so they will be sending a squad to pick him up tomorrow afternoon and until then he's in our holding. We just need to fill out the paperwork tomorrow. Frank was so happy about that bust... He'll make sure HQ knows 15 had the arrest." Sam laughed.

"Well, we were pretty amazing." Lillian smiled at Sam. "Listen, Sammy, I know how much you 'love' paperwork so I'll come in to do that tomorrow and leave it for you to sign."

"You're too kind to me, Lily." He smiled at her.

"Just know you too well, that's all."

* * *

><p>"Now we need to get her home." Sam said while tilting his head towards the glass as to indicate that he is talking about Matty.<p>

"I think it will be tomorrow. There is no way we can get a flight out for her now." Jerry answered.

"Not a commercial one..." Lillian threw in. She got her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number. "Hey, it's Lill. You still got that jet?" She waited for an answer and then asked "Remember the favour you owe me? I'm collecting." She walked to the side of the room while Jerry and Sam stared at each other and then back at her. A few seconds later, Lillian came back to them. "The plane leaves in an hour. We need to get her to the Island Airport." As soon as Lillian said that, they heard Matty's voice. All three of them turned around to face the one sided mirror.

"So who's your partner?" Matty asked Andy.

"Sam Swarek."

"Oh... Lill wouldn't shut up about him. I guess you and I are members of a very exclusive club – partners of a Swarek. I have yet to **officially** meet yours but god knows mine didn't make it easy."

"Neither does mine" Andy chuckled. "But they're there when it matters." She said with a reassuring smile.

Lillian looked at Sam only to see that he is looking back at her. She bumped his shoulder with her own playfully.

"I can't even imagine what you must be going through right now." Andy continued to talk to Matty.

"She was right." Matty spoke. Then she turned to the mirror. "You were right!" She knew Lillian was on the other side of it. "I am already regretting everything. I should have trusted you to put this case to bed."

Lillian turned to Jerry. "Can I go tell her?"

"Sure, I need to go finish up with Spark anyway." Jerry said and walked towards the door. "I'll see you at The Penny later?" he asked Sam before walking out.

"Probably." Sam answered and Jerry left. He looked at Lillian. "You want to go in alone?"

"No, come with me. She needs to meet you." They left the observation room and came into the interview room. "Hey" Lillian greeted Matty as she and Sam came in. "Matty, meet my cousin, Sam Swarek."

"I wish it was under different circumstances and you didn't point a gun at me before, but it's great to finally meet you." Matty shook Sam's hand.

"Sorry about that, just doing my job. It's good to meet you too... officially."

"C'mon, lets go." Lillian said as she opened the door to leave. Matty and Andy got up and they all left the room.

"What's going on?" Matty asked as they were approaching the squad room.

"There's a private jet leaving in an hour. It will take you home; the Sarge will meet you and take you to the hospital. The rest will be dealt with by him." Lillian explained.

"How did you manage to swing that?" Matty was curious to find out.

"It wasn't just me. I had **a lot** of help" Lillian smiled and looked at Sam and then at Jerry who was sitting in the Detectives office.

"I don't know how to thank you, Lill."

"Don't! You would have done the same for me. Just do me a favour – go home, kiss Brynn and tell her that we all love her. Oh, and she needs to get back on her feet quick because Sasha needs a babysitter that has a bit more energy than her grandmothers." Lillian smiled.

"These officers will take you to the airport." Sam said while pointing out to two officers waiting near Frank's office.

Matty hugged Lillian, shook hands with Sam and Andy, and waved goodbye to Jerry. She turned to leave with the officers when Lillian yelled her name. She turned around to hear Lillian say "remember when you and I just became partners? You told me that each copper is allowed **one** low point in their career. After that, there's no way but up."

"Yeah, I do." Matty acknowledged with a reminiscent smile on her face.

"There's no way but up from here, Matty. Make sure that happens."

Matty closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath in. When she opened her eyes, she nodded at Lillian to acknowledge her advice.

"I'll call you." Matty said and turned around to leave with the officers that were waiting for her.

"You better!" Lillian yelled at her as Matty and the officers were leaving the division.

The three of them stood and waited until Matty and the two officers were no longer in their sight. Sam had to find out something. "Who the hell did you call? And how do you know someone with a private jet?"

"Sammy, a girl can't tell of her secrets." she gave him a devilish smile.

"Lily c'mon, no lying... remember?"

"You are no fun! Fine! Remember my friend Adam from school? We kept in touch and he's a millionaire now - something to do with some software... he owes me a favour from a while back so I decided to collect today."

"You are something..." he chuckled.

Before Lillian could reply, Noelle came by and said that Frank wants to see Lillian in his office. Lillian started walking towards his office and halfway there she turned around to look at Sam and Andy. She mouthed _'What?'_ without a sound. Both Sam and Andy shrugged their shoulders. _'I don't know'_ each of them mouthed back at her.

They were standing in the squad room looking towards Frank's office trying to get a clue of what was happening. Lillian and Frank were talking. The conversation seemed to be going fine. Frank did not yell at her, on the contrary, they both seemed amused. Lillian and Frank got up; Frank came over to her from around his desk, shook her hand and they smiled at each other. Lillian came out of Frank's office and came down the stairs towards Sam and Andy.

"Is everything OK?" Sam was curious to know what the conversation with Frank was about.

"Everything's great. I'll tell you in a bit." Lillian reassured him. "Are you guys heading to The Penny?"

"Not me." Andy said. "I'm gonna let you guys catch up."

Lillian didn't say anything. She was curious to see what Sam will say. She already had her own feelings about their relationship and she was nothing but supportive but she knew that it is up to Sam to let Andy into his life. Therefore, she left the decision of whether or not Andy should join them up to him.

Sam turned to Andy and took her hand in his. "You should come. It'll be fun."

Andy looked back at him. "Are you sure?"

"I am." he reassured her.

Andy turned to Lillian. "Only of its OK with you, I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense!" Lillian dismissed Andy's concern. "I'll call Josh to join us. Let's get out of here."


	8. Part Eight

_**This is Part Eight. Although I thought it will be the last, it didn't turn out that way. There will be one more.  
><strong>_

_**I hope you like it.  
><strong>_

_**Continues and enormous thanks to everyone who keep reviewing and putting this story on alerts. Especially Natty3, margie311, and edge15684 who continually provide feedback and support.**_

_**Reviews are always appreciated and loved.  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part Eight<strong>_

At the Penny, Andy and Lillian were sitting at a table while Sam was at the bar waiting on their drinks.

"I know it's probably not any of my business but... why wasn't Sam at your wedding?" Andy was curious to know. "It's obvious that you guys are very close."

"Josh and I went to city hall to get married. It was three years ago and we were both busy with work. Not to mention that all of our family is here anyways so getting married out west meant making everyone fly out and... We didn't want to make them do that." Lillian shared. "There was nothing more that I wanted then to have Sammy give me away but... he was undercover at the time – I think it was the Hill case and I couldn't ask him to drop everything... So we decided to make it small, just us." Lillian smiled at Andy. Suddenly, she remembered something. "Wait a minute, the Hill case... that was **you**!" Lillian started laughing. "Oh... my... god, that's right. You arrested him! I would have paid good money to see all that!"

"People are never gonna let that go, are they?" Andy blushed. She knew that it was about to come up with Lillian eventually but she wasn't ready for it right now. _'Oh well' _she thought _'might as well get it over with.'_

"I don't understand why you're so embarrassed... I thought it was great, someone finally took Sammy on. Good for you! You're awesome!" Lillian continued laughing.

Andy couldn't help but laugh along with her. She knew deep inside that it was that moment that changed her life. That was the moment she met Sam, maybe didn't fall in-love with him then but there was something. "I guess now you know how we met." Andy said while both were laughing.

Sam heard laughter and turned around. He saw Andy and Lillian sitting at the table, laughing. He smiled. Seeing how at ease these two are with each other made him all the more sure that Andy is the one for him. He knew it before; he knew it from the start but there was something different about her now. She was finally his and he could see her fitting in with his family. The drinks were ready; he picked them up and went towards the table. He put the drinks down in front of the women. He then went to sit next to Andy. "What is going on here? Can someone fill me in?" He slid his hand onto Andy's thigh under the table without anyone noticing. Andy, in response, casually lowered her right hand and put in on top of his.

Andy and Lillian were still laughing. Andy turned to him and said "we were just talking about how we met."

"Not that story again." Sam said playfully. "You better tell her how you and Josh met". He said to Lillian, putting her on the spot.

Lillian looked at Sam with a certain annoyance. "I haven't had enough to drink yet to tell that story. Besides, why am I doing all the talking?"

"Oh, come on!" Andy tried to convince her.

"OK OK, fine." She took a sip of her drink before she began telling her story. "I was on the force for a few years at that time and I did a first undercover assignment with some rookies..."

"John sweep?" Andy interrupted her.

"Yeah! I guess some things are the same everywhere, huh?" Lillian said as she exchanged an understanding look with Andy. "So... this guy pulls up. I start talking to him, to show the other girls how it's done and he's not giving me anything in return so I call it quits and walk away from his car. Suddenly, I hear the car door slam shut, I turn around and he's right there in front of me. He's trying to put his hands on me and I'm trying to push him away, waiting for my back up. No one's coming. So I'm on my own because I signalled the rookies not to intervene so they'll keep their cover. Basically, he grabbed my hands and as an instinct, my knee went up... you get the rest." All three of them started laughing.

"Oh, no!" Andy laughed.

"Yeah..."

"But I thought he was a cop."

"He was! See, it was my birthday. The guys at my division decided to have a laugh at my expense and wish me a happy birthday while they're at it. Josh was friends with one of the guys I worked with so they got him to play along as a john since I didn't know who he was. I don't think he expected me to do that, he thought the joke will be over before anything serious happened but I didn't have time to waste so... I did what I had to do. And that's how I met my husband. So I guess you could say that I've been busting his ... ummm...hmmm... ever since." They all burst into laughter even harder after that statement.

"What is so funny?" Josh asked as he came to the table.

Lillian was surprised to see him. "Oh honey, I didn't see you come in." They kissed hello.

Sam and Andy took that opportunity to share a quick look and Sam squeezed Andy's hand under the table.

"I had to tell Andy how we met." Lillian filled him in.

"Oh! I need an ice pack just thinking about it!" Josh said while sitting down next to Lillian.

"I think I've made it up to you since." She teased him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He looked at her with a mischievous look.

Sam couldn't wait any longer and he had to ask. "So... I have a niece?"

"Yeah, you do!" Lillian said with a huge smile on her face. "And she can't wait to meet her uncle Sammy."

"How did this come about, anyway?"

"I met her on a case I was working on. Josh and I have been married for a year then and she was just a baby – a couple of months old. Her mom gave her up and the father wasn't in the picture."

"We fell in love with her right away." Josh added while putting his arm around Lillian. "We started the adoption process right away but no one knew because we weren't sure if we'll get her. It took us about two years to get it all sorted and as soon as we found out that she's ours, we made plans to come back here – to be closer to family."

"Before you go off the deep end, Sammy..." Lillian interjected. "I didn't lie to you. We never talked about it so..."

Before she could finish, Sam cut her off. "Don't worry about it, Lily. I forgive you."

"I didn't apologize, Sammy." She smiled.

"No, but you were about to and I figured I'll save you the trouble." He teased her.

Lillian looked like she was about to say something but instead, Josh took the opportunity to say "Andy, I have a feeling that we are going to have to separate these two if they won't start behaving." They all laughed. "Why don't you guys come over this weekend? We'll have the house sorted by then and... You can meet Sasha."

Sam and Lillian looked at each other. Lillian was waiting for Sam's response. She had a feeling that he might feel a bit uncomfortable. "We would love to." He said and turned to Andy.

"Definitely." She confirmed.

"That's great! Sasha needs to get to know all the family she's got." Lillian added while looking at both of them. _'I've never seen him so happy' _she thought. "One more thing Sammy, actually, it has something to do with everyone here."

All three of them looked at her curiously.

"My conversation with Frank earlier..." Lillian continued. "Apparently, there's an opening at your division for a detective and he offered it to me. I told him that I want to run it by you first."

Sam was surprised to hear that she needed his approval. "Me?" he asked. "What does your husband say?" Sam looked at Josh to hear his opinion.

Josh hugged Lillian and pulled her a bit closer to him. "Lill always knew what's best for her so if she wants to do it, I have no problem with it." he kissed her cheek as he finished talking.

Sam looked at them, happy. _'She's so happy and he really loves her.'_ He thought while holding Andy's hand tightly in his.

Reassured by Josh's response Lillian said. "So now that we've got that sorted... Sammy, we'll be working together so if you have any reservations or if that will be weird for you... I won't do it."

"Are you kidding? I think it's great! It will definitely give me an opportunity to teach you a thing or two." He laughed at Lillian.

"**Really**?" She laughed at this reply. "OK then. Andy?" Lillian asked. "What about you?"

Andy was silent for a few seconds. It was hard for her to imagine why on earth would Lillian care about her opinion, after all, they just met **today**. But thinking back on the day and the conversation they had, Andy was feeling as part of a family, Sam's family. It was a little new to her and before she spoke, she felt Sam's hand let go of hers. He moved his hand to the small of her back and then to her waist to hug her. It was familiar. He always did that to reassure and support her. "Oh, I had a blast today! I would love the opportunity to do it again." She finally spoke.

"Lily, welcome to 15!" Sam said and they all raised their glasses to toast.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_:**_ Surprise, I decided to leave Lillian at 15. I had that idea from the beginning but since margie311 got inside my head and put it out there in the universe, I decided to take that as a sign and go through with my little vision. Also, I have a frame for another story involving Lillian's character that I have started working on. So... I guess my question to everyone is: "would you be interested to read that?" - any feedback is appreciated._**


	9. Part Nine

_**This is Part Nine, the last one for this story. It's a bit short because I didn't want to over-write it and tried to keep it as real as possible to the characters. **_

_**I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part Nine<strong>_

Sam and Andy were in his truck. They were driving to his place since it was closer. It was a long day and a late night at The Penny catching up with Lillian and Josh.

Andy looked at Sam. She got to know him in a completely different way and see him in a different light today.

"What are you looking at, McNally?"

"You."

"Why? You haven't seen me in a while?" he teased her.

"Shut up." she laughed. "You and Lill are pretty close, huh?"

"I told you. She's my little cousin."

"I know you did. It's just that it's something I understood after seeing you together. She really cares about you."

"Did she give you the 'If you hurt him, I'll hurt you' speech?" Sam asked.

"No! Not at all! It seems that she's very supportive, of you, **us**. I think she's great!" Andy reassured him.

"She thinks you're great. She thinks you're great for me." He looked at her curious to her response.

"Really?" Andy asked with a smirk on her face. "Well, I could have told you that!"

"Don't start with me, McNally." He answered with a playful voice. "What did you two talk about when you were out, anyway?" He turned to look back at the road ahead, trying to play it cool.

"Swarek, you should know better than to ask women about their private conversations."

"You know that if I'll ask Lily, she'll tell me, right?"

"Yeah, I know. You have that whole 'no lying' thing going'."Andy teased him again. "Besides, you probably already asked her, right? I mean, you had some time to talk while you were sitting on the side entrance."

Sam turned to her, smiled a huge smile - the one that showcased his dimples. He was not shy about letting her know that she nailed him on that one.

Despite the fact that Andy knew she was right, she decided to give him a short version of the conversation, to play into his hand a bit. "We spoke about her childhood, her dad, you. She really loves you."

"You sound surprised..." Sam tried to see if she really was or was she just teasing him.

"Not at all." she answered. It was her way of telling him that she loves him too. She loves the man that he is, the cop that he is.

Sam parked the car in the driveway. He came out of the car and went to open the door for her. He helped her down and closed the door of the truck behind her. He put his hand on the small of her back and they went in together.

* * *

><p>"Couch or bed?" Andy asked.<p>

"Oh McNally, I don't know if I have it in me tonight." He smiled at her.

"I meant to watch TV, Sam, before bed, like always. On the couch or in bed?"

"I think I prefer the bed." He answered.

They went into the bedroom. While Sam got in to have a quick shower, Andy took out her pyjama shorts and tank out of a drawer in the dresser. Sam had cleared that drawer for her a while ago without telling her so that she can leave some of her things over. She remembered that when she went to take out a pair of his socks one day to borrow, she saw the empty drawer. When she asked him about it, all he told her was "whenever you want to use it, it's for you." It didn't take her long to put some of her things there.

Sam got out of the shower and came up behind her. He moved her hair from her shoulder and kissed it. Then he hugged her, bringing his hands across her stomach and putting his right cheek next to her left one. "Did I tell you that you were amazing today?"

"No, you didn't."

"You were amazing today. Thank you... for everything you've done for Lily."

"She's family, right?" Andy reassured him.

"Right!"

Andy turned around to face him. She put her arms around his neck and gave him a little kiss. "I'll be right back; I'll just take a quick shower myself."

* * *

><p>Sam was watching TV in bed when Andy came out of the shower, already dried off and wearing her pyjamas. She got in bed next to him and snuggled up to him. He put his arm around her. Her head was resting on his shoulder and her stomach was touching his left side.<p>

"It was a different Sam that I saw today: very protective, familial, brotherly, soft. I liked it, I liked him." She said without looking at him. "After today, I just wanted you to know... I'll... I'll do anything for you." She said with a slight tremor in her voice.

Sam turned the TV off. He sat straight up on the bed and made Andy sit up as well to face him. He looked into her eyes and held her face as his palms were touching her cheeks. "Andy, listen to me. You've already done **everything** for me! You saved my ass with Hill, Angel and Brennan. You saved my life! Who can ask for anything more?" He saw a tear coming down her cheek and kissed it away. "Come here." He hugged her again.

"After seeing you today... and tonight... I felt as a part of a family and I realized that you... you are my family, Sam."

"And you are mine!" He kissed her. When they broke away, he looked at her face; the light from the outside gave her skin a glow. He had never seen her more beautiful than she was at that moment. He wiped another small tear from under her eye and said "I love you, Andy. **Always have**."

Andy started crying and exhaled with relief. She couldn't believe that he finally said these words to her. She have suspected, hell... she knew but he never told her. Her arms were around his neck, she pulled him closer to her. "I love you too, Sam. **So much**." she said as she looked into his eyes.

They started kissing again and laid back down on the bed. It was a good thing that they were working the afternoon shift the next day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So my main objective of this story was to get Sam and Andy to say 'I love you' to each other. I only hope I did it justice. THANK YOU EVERYONE for your support!**_

_**I will start working on a sequel to this story very soon.  
><strong>_


End file.
